Computers are often subjected to an atmosphere where dust flows rampant. Such dust can cause damage to the computer system. The present invention features a novel vacuum system for helping to remove dust, hair, and other harmful particles in and around computers, servers, keyboards, and the like. The present invention is not limited to use with computers. For example, the system may be used to help remove dust and dirt from behind or underneath refrigerators and single-standing freezers or removing dust and dirt from air conditioning vents and units.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.